


Bashing In Faces, a guide by Mischa Matveyev

by autisticpiss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apathy, F/F, Gay, Gore, Graphic Violence, Lesbian, Mobs, Shock value, Violence, Yearning, vomiting warning, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticpiss/pseuds/autisticpiss
Summary: Mischa and her brother Richie have always been on the wrong side of the law, apathetically breaking the rules. Mischa doesn’t know how many funerals she’s anonymously paid for, but the number is up there. Ana Morgan is a cop’s daughter. And she’s in love with Mischa.
Relationships: Mischa Matveyev/Ana Morgan, Mischa “Trigger” Matveyev/Ana Morgan
Comments: 1





	Bashing In Faces, a guide by Mischa Matveyev

**Author's Note:**

> Is there only gonna be one chapter? Most likely. Am i just in a mood to make something. Yeah. Warning: this has graphic depictions of gore and violence, as well as vomiting and other gross stuff.

Mischa gripped the bat harder, raising it over her head. The man below her was already decimated, there wasn’t much of a head left. At the moment, she didn’t feel for the family of this man. They would have to have a closed casket, though. Ana was throwing up in the corner of the room.

“You don’t think that’s enough?” Ana shakily asked Mischa, who didn’t answer her. Mischa was still pummeling in this man’s head. Blood was all over the 5’7 lanky girl’s face. Her light brown hair was now dark in splotches, sticky and red. Her hands and the baseball bat were bloodied too. After ten minutes more, Mischa’s arms collapsed and the bat rolled across the ground. Ana watched Mischa rise with shaking knees, a horrible sight showing when she turned around.

If there was anything pale under all that blood, Ana could barely see it. “Did you say something?” Mischa asked in a completely normal voice. Ana resounded by turning around and throwing up again. “Oh, uh, shit, lets get you out of here.” Mischa grabbed the bat and led Ana out of the old building, now probably a crackhouse that would soon smell of vomit and rotting flesh.

“Sorry I asked to come with you...” Ana muttered in the car, waiting for Mischa to start it up. Mischa cursed at it. 

“No, it’s,” Mischa groaned. “It’s fine. There’s just some things you shouldn’t see, even if your dad is a cop. You have to trust me n Richie on this.”

Ana nodded, slumping into her seat as the engine growled into life. “Fuckin finally,” Ana muttered.

Mischa dropped Ana off. “Not to be rude but you should hurry out before your dad sees you in the car with a girl literally covered in blood,” Mischa groaned and unlocked the door. Ana ran off and Mischa left as soon as she was at the front door. 

Richie greeted the blood-covered Mischa with a wet, soap-covered towel. “Looks like you had fun today. Who was it?”

Mischa snatched the towel. “It was eventful, not particularly fun. Joshua Everett’s uncle, whatever his name was. Joshua owed us money. I did what I was told.”

Richie nodded. “If you say so.”


End file.
